In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) systems, the user equipment (UE) receiving a desired signal (or “served signal”) may also receive an interfering signal, which may degrade the user equipment's ability to receive the served signal. If the user equipment is in possession of a model of the interfering signal, it may be able to cancel the interfering signal, improving reception of the served signal, in an approach referred to as interference aware detection (IAD).
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for forming a model of an interfering signal.